Grand Scension
Description :"An advanced form of Scension that sends forth a powerful magickal shockwave with a significant range. Saps foes' Health with holy power." An advanced version of Scension. Notes On release, a holy orb of bright light moves forward from the caster - inflicting damage periodically as its area of effect passes through enemies until the spell expires. *Targeted enemies must be on the same horizontal plane as the Arisen for the skill to take effect - it does not travel up or down inclined planes or stairs. *Will not strike enemies standing behind physical obstacles such as pillars, walls, crates or chests. *Grand Scension does not inflict debilitations with Rusted, Golden, or Aneled daggers. *Charge time is around 3 seconds. Before releasing, aim the L-stick in the direction of the enemy. Damage The spell is cast through the primary weapon - the daggers - damage is purely magickal and scales with the caster's total primary Magick. *Inflicts Holy magick damage on enemies within range. As with other holy based attacks, the inflicted damage may occasionally heal the Arisen. *Testing on an Ox outside Gran Soren showed the skill inflicted damage that scaled at a nearly 1:1 ratio with the primary magick stat, with damage dealt once per 'tick' of the spell. *Magick boosts from temporary weapon enchantments do not increase the power of the spell Tactics *Although the skill is blockable, the spell orb will eventually pass through a block and then strike from behind. *Highly effective against all Undead enemies - multiple successive hits will repeatedly stagger foes, may cause them to "juggle" in mid-air and eventually knocking them backward off their feet. *On larger enemies such as Cyclopes and Dragons, Scension will damage every appendage it passes through - try to aim so that it travels through the longest part of an enemy's body; it is most effective when the foe is downed. *It is possible to recover health from large fallen enemy corpses, such as Ogres or Griffins just before they begin to decompose. Videos File:Grand Scension vs 6 Greater Goblins and 2 Goblin Shaman|Grand Scension can slay multiple enemies at once, juggling even larger foes like Poisoned Undead and Skeleton Brutes off their feet. Aim with the L-stick before releasing the Holy wave. File:Grand Scension vs 5 Giant Undead|Grand Scension can instantly slay entire groups of Giant Undead in a single shot. File:Grand Scension vs 3 Skeleton Brutes|When properly timed and aimed, Skeleton Brutes are "juggled" in midair and easily slain with Grand Scension. File:Grand Scension vs 2 Poisoned Undead|When "juggled" with Grand Scension, Poisoned Undead cannot spew their toxic bile. File:Grand Scension vs Gold & Silver Knight team|Gold and Silver Knights cannot block Grand Scension. The Holy wave circumvents their shields. File:Grand Scension vs 2 Giant Undead and 2 Skeleton Brutes|Using only Grand Scension, engaging Undead enemies is a brief encounter. Gallery GA charge up.jpg|skill charge GA charge hold.jpg|charge hold GA orb form.jpg|storm forming GA holy storm.jpg|holy storm GA holy storm range limit.jpg|storm range Dead_Scension.jpg|Using Grand Scension on a dead Cyclops to heal lost damage. Category:Skills Category:Dagger Skills Category:Holy Based Skills